


flowers in summer

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: “I don’t see why, I fell in love with you, not them"





	flowers in summer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I fell in love with you, not them"

“I don’t see why, I fell in love with you, not them,” Gellert said, a frown marring his handsome face. He watched as the rock he had thrown bounced off the surface of the lake one, two, three times before inevitably losing its trajectory and sinking beneath the surface.

Albus put a leaf inside his book to mark the page he was reading before putting it away. "Gellert, they are my family. You could at least make some effort to get to know them better.“

Sullen, Gellert stared at the lake and threw another rock."Aberforth hates me.”

Albus sighed and reached out for Gellert’s hand before he could throw a third rock. “Aberforth- well Aberforth is Aberforth, he’s always been difficult.”

He moved closer to Gellert and cupped his head within his palms. He turned Gellert’s head to face him and smiled pleadingly. “You could at the very least get to know Ariana better since we are taking her with us.”

When Gellert just looked at him, a frown still evident on his forehead, Albus became uncertain. “We are still going together, aren’t we?” he asked, hoping that the insecurity he was feeling didn’t show in his voice.

Gellert gripped the hands holding his face and pressed them even closer to his skin. “I’m sorry, of course we are. I couldn’t imagine parting from you.”

Relieved, Albus smiled and pecked Gellert on the lips. “So, will you make an effort to get to know her better or not?”

Gellert nodded, “If it’s that important to you, certainly.”

* * *

Albus yawned and rubbed his eyes as he descended the stairs to the front room of the house. He frowned as he heard giggling coming from the living room. Curious, he went to the open door and peered around it, blinking in astonishment as he realised what he was seeing.

Ariana and Gellert were sitting on the living room floor, entirely covered in flowers. Gellert was wearing a bemused smile as he let Ariana tie yet another flower bracelet around his wrist. He was already wearing two flower crowns, three flower necklaces and four bracelets in both arms. Ariana was similarly attired.

Albus covered his mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping him. Despite his efforts, Gellert heard him and turned sharply towards the door. When he saw it was just him, he smiled sheepishly and waved for him to come in. Albus took the invitation and walked over to the pair on the floor. Ariana smiled as she saw him and pointed to the one flower-free spot in the room, which happened to be located next to Gellert.

Albus smiled and took the indicated seat, “Good morning, Ari. I see you have established a florist shop.”

Ariana giggled and selected a flower crown made of lilies from the pile on the floor and extended it to him. Albus bent down so she could place it on his head. When he straightened, he turned his head to show it off to delighted Ariana. Ariana clapped her hands in joy and went back to digging through the pile of various types of flower jewellery.

Albus smiled at Gellert who was still looking bemused to be wearing so many flowers on his person. He did make a funny sight with his elegant, all-black clothing contrasted against the softer colours of the flowers that were practically covering his whole body. Albus let out a small snicker. Gellert glared at him, but slight twitching of his lips betrayed him. _Thank you,_  Albus mouthed in his direction. Gellert smiled a bashful smile and shook his head.  _Anything for you_ , his eyes seemed to say.

Their silent conversation was interrupted by Ariana tugging on their sleeves. They looked at her and saw that she was holding two flower rings in her hand. They both took one and were about to put them on their fingers when Ariana interfered.

“No.”

Albus frowned and looked at Gellert. “No, what Ariana? You don’t want us to put them on?”

“Each other. Put it on each other,” Ariana said, indicating between them. Albus looked at Gellert and blushed. He smiled apologetically, but Gellert shook his head to show that it was fine.

As Gellert took hold of his hand and slipped the ring on his finger, Albus couldn’t help but hold his breath. With a shaking hand, he slid the ring he was holding onto Gellert’s finger.

Ariana beamed at them and said, “Now, kiss.”

Albus blushed deep-red, absolutely mortified. His siblings weren’t supposed to know about them. “Aria-”

He was cut off by Gellert’s lips on his. Immediately forgetting that his sister was in the room, he leaned in and returned it. Ariana’s delighted giggling brought him back to reality, and he pulled away, his ears pink. Gellert just smirked at him, the bastard.

After a moment, Albus smiled and shook his head, leaning against Gellert. There was no use hiding it now, after all.

Ariana went back to rummaging through her collection, and they stayed there sitting on the floor -and wearing an increasing number of flowers- until Aberforth came back from feeding his goats.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is like super fluffy
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
